


If I could redo everything...

by kyonkichi136



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU: 24 years after Kiyoshi left for Japan, Angst, Drama, F/M, KiyoHyuu Day, M/M, Married Hyuuga and Riko, OC: Hyuuga and Riko's son, Romance, conflicts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyonkichi136/pseuds/kyonkichi136
Summary: Tokyo, 24 years after Kiyoshi left Japan. Hyuuga Junpei married Aida Riko, and in fact, has a son currently in second year high school. Kiyoshi, on the other hand, kept running away from his feelings for Hyuuga, to the point he never came home to Japan for 24 years. Until with much coaxing (and salt-dousing on his psychological wounds) from Izuki, he comes home to Japan. How will he face the reality that his ex married the man he loved for the past 25 years?





	If I could redo everything...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this for KiyoHyuu Day 2017, which is 4th of July. Yes, it's based on their jersey numbers plus the way Japan (and of course, my home country) would write the date format: 7/4.
> 
> I think my KuroBas addiction wore off in terms of getting hyped with old tropes I love, but not with my main ship. It's my very first ship as a fudanshi! Hahahahaha~ I have been planning to write a fic about them for the last 4 years but finally I did even if my exams are next week *sobs*.
> 
> I was very troubled if I wrote my notes and explanations midway but nah... gotta put most of them at the end. Thanks for picking this up and sorry if I am a very disorganized person with no talent for writing vivid details.

It was a fine April early afternoon in Tokyo. Despite the clear skies and the warm sunlight bathing the surroundings, it was still chilly, typical of the start of Spring. A lot of cherry blossom trees have bloomed-- and the scenery somewhat the embodiment of new beginnings.

On this day, after 24 long years, Kiyoshi Teppei comes home to Japan.

The Iron Heart, who went to the States to receive an operation for his injured knee, has finally decided to come home. Just when he has already hit his 40s.

He doesn't any clear plan, but he has the hope that someday, he can finally confess to Hyuuga.

Hyuuga, who is now happily married to Aida Riko, and in fact, has a teenage son. A happy family of three. Of course, not forgetting Riko's doting father is now a doting grandfather.

The Iron Heart does realize, _he will be a homewrecker_ in the case he did pursue Hyuuga. But he cannot run away forever, to the point he lived more than half of his life in a foreign country, whose customs and society he still has a hard time sdjusting to.

 

* * *

 

Everyone in Seirin Basketball Club during their time decided to meet him up in the airport, along with some of the freshmen and new members they had when Hyuuga was in third year. They stayed outside the airport, a large roofed area designated to be the waiting area.

"What time did he say his flight was expected to arrive?" Izuki asks.

"3:30 p.m.," Hyuuga lazily replied as he motioned to check his watch, "and it's now 2:50 p.m."

"Looks like we still have to wait more, huh..." Izuki heaved a sigh.

"Of course, it's better that the ones fetching are the ones who wait rather than the one who arrives." Hyuuga immediately answered him, seemingly in a rash manner.

"You can't be saying that when you seem to be the one impatient here, in that tone of yours." Riko remarked, also in a rash manner, which seemed like shutting down her husband.

A "pft-" and some giggle could be heard in the background, but the identity of these people could not be identified.

"Hyuuga-senpai is rash on other people, but is definitely afraid of Coach, right?" Kagami whispered to Kuroko.

"I can hear you!" Hyuuga shouts.

"Okay, okay, stop that, we're making a scene here." Riko slaps the back of Hyuuga's head-- or do we call him Junpei instead, since they both have the surname Hyuuga anyway.

So many things have happened since the time Kiyoshi went to America. After Hyuuga bid him goodbye, seemingly bashful and reluctant in that moment, Kiyoshi certainly felt like confessing right there in the airport. _But why would you confess to someone when you're leaving? What if you get rejected? It would only make it hard to come back_ , Kiyoshi thought. He swore he'd definitely confess to Hyuuga when he comes back after a year, when his knee healed and he will have graduated high school by then. He planned to come back to Japan to pursue college there. As expected of his Right of Postponement, that he _postponed_ something that would have been important.

But in the course of infrequent online messaging months after he left, he heard from Izuki that Hyuuga confessed to Riko and they've started going out. To which, Kiyoshi has felt his first heart break. Ironic, how do you break an Iron Heart? _Ironically broken Iron Heart. Kitakoreeeeee._ Izuki would say that one, if only he knew (but we all know the pun wouldn't work in Japanese).

Of course, it hurts to know that the person you wanted to confess to started going out with your ex, but he has no intention of blaming Riko. But with such regret for not confessing before he left, he started avoiding contact with Hyuuga.

If they were in a relationship, we'd call it a _fallout_. But friendship is still a relationship, right? "Teammates" is also a relationship of theirs, right?

But instead of wavering, the Uncrowned King's feelings kept growing, as it was being nurtured by his yearning. Wanting to be there supporting his captain, being by his side and Hyuuga seemingly his guardian when he starts acting like a child so and so, he misses it more and more, but he lacked courage to do so. Yes, ironic.

But why in the first place would he fall for Hyuuga?

Maybe he started when he first knew Hyuuga was into basketball on that fateful bumping in the hallway. His long blond hair sure was funny to look at him since they looked like _french fries_. But that phase of Hyuuga, if weren't for it, their rivalry wouldn't have grown, that even if they bicker most of the time, it still was a sign that they were close enough to do so.

Wait, did I say, _rival_?

Wouldn't it mean Hyuuga viewed him as a love rival on Riko?

Wow, _rival-zoned_.

As their comunication grew less, the distance grew. And before he knew it, it was hard to talk directly to Hyuuga-- unless when they did video calls where everyone in Seirin gathered. That would be the only time that they would talk.

Until everyone of the same year level turned college. His communication with everyone in Seirin grew sparse. They all grew busier--Kiyoshi included-- and eventually, when their college graduation grew near, he heard the second most heart breaking news in his life, next to losing his own parents at a young age.

Hyuuga and Riko are getting married a month after their graduation.

It may have been the last straw for Kiyoshi, that he ended up breaking or ignoring all modes of communication that he had with everyone in Japan. To communicate with his grandparents (who were taken care of by his adult cousin), he wrote them letters instead of calling them.

The Uncrowned King couldn't be the _King_ to his _Queen_ , it seems.

He thought he could forget about Hyuuga. But his erratic coping mechanism sure made him end up graduating college in America and taking a permanent work and residence there, as a history teacher in the high school he graduated in. Well who knew his interest for World History would bring him to the college degree and the work that he has now. However, he can sometimes not help but feel apologetic when students mention _World War II_ to him (which is something you **mustn't** bring up to any Japanese person you meet, by the way). His fast linguistic adjustment was at his advantage, despite that cultural differences exist.

But he knew it isn't right. It was only an unconfessed love. Why would it grow to the extent that he kept running away from everything related to him? To the point that the basketball he loves... just because it reminds him of the time they spent together (well, as a team), he would also refrain from it. Even if his school would insist he coached their basketball team.

And before he knew it, he has spent 20 years in America only putting all the yearning aside, unable to muster the courage to even reconnect with his friends and teammates at Seirin. Even letters from his family in Japan indicated that they were looking for him, if he was okay, if he's still alive or what.

So in one spurt of courage, he finally tried to reconnect, starting with Izuki. Izuki, on the other hand, seemed to know what brought Kiyoshi to do such thing as isolating himself. He kept bringing up Hyuuga's name playfully, seemingly dousing salt on Kiyoshi's now reopened wounds.

" _Like as if instantly going missing after being told such news wouldn't be obvious what triggered you_ ", Izuki said in a chat. Furthermore, he informs Kiyoshi what have happened to _the clutch shooter who clutched his heart_.

"Hyuuga... well, Junpei, I mean, is now a teacher in Seirin. He teaches Japanese language and Japanese history, at the same time he is the adviser for the basketball team. Riko works with her father in their training facility, at the same time, she is Seirin's basketball team coach. Now look at that, aren't they lovely with their matching work?" Izuki wrote, seemingly intending to provoke Kiyoshi further.

"Yeah. Definitely. I couldn't make Riko happy, but at least Hyuuga is taking care of her." Kiyoshi replied, trying to divert the attention to his former relationship with Riko.

"Now that sounds like you JUN PEI* attention to Junpei. _Kitakoreeee_ ~" Izuki wrote back. (*don't pay)

"Izuki... are you sure your puns aren't the reason why you're _still_ single at 37?" Kiyoshi remarks, just to stop Izuki from teasing him by offending him intentionally right at his specialty.

"But are you sure Junpei **isn't** the reason why you're _still_ single at 37?" Izuki replied, seemingly unfazed by adding a smirk _emoji_. To which, Kiyoshi's hidden underhandedness seemed to run out.

"Fine. You win." Kiyoshi admits defeat.

"I told you right, don't deter what's obvious." Izuki replied.

Kiyoshi still knew he had something to ask, and it took him five full minutes to start typing his response when Izuki seemed to have read his mind.

"By the way, Junpei and Riko has a child-- ah wait, that sounds like he's some _small child_ we need to protect from this unfair world. LOL. I meant, they have a son. He's just entered middle school this April. Time sure flew, huh? He was just some precious toddler Kagetora-san was fawning over, now he's a middle schooler. Imagine, Riko's doting father became a doting grandfather instead, and Youhei-- ah, I mean their child, yes, he's named Youhei... he looked like he disliked the attention and totally resembles Junpei both in the face and the grumpy personality. LOL. And it was Kagetora-san's idea to name him Youhei though, since the first character in Hyuuga meant "sun" or "day", he named him out of the "you" in "taiyou" (sun)**. Which is also the "you" in Hinata Shouyou. HAHAHAHA." Came Izuki's long response.

 _Don't you break the fourth wall on your own accord!!_ Kiyoshi shouted in his mind.

"Izuki... did you read my mind? You're creeping me out." Kiyoshi responded.

"No, I really did intend to tell you about their son though. Such a precious kid. Imagine, he's actually not into sports, but arts. He's into music and plays the piano. Well I guess he still inherited Junpei's _skilled fingers_ , if you know what I mean. *smirk emoji*" Izuki is now in a different level of teasing.

"Stop teasing me that way, you're using a child to make these silly jokes of yours. Okay by the way, any reason why their child- I mean Youhei, didn't choose sports? His grandpa and mother could've helped him train."

"Well you see... he was sickly as a child, he also got picked on a lot. But one day, when Junpei and Riko brought him to some reunion we held-- I think that was in our house-- he saw a picture of you in a kimono, playing a harmonica for our class' presentation in the cultural festival. I don't know why I had that picture in our house, but I guess it was Aya-neesan's. I mean, she used to stalk you, and I'm telling you this only now. Great news is, she's married already. Ah waittt I got lost with what I wanted to say originally. Right there the young child immediately shouted 'Mama I want to do this' while holding your picture. Everyone was of course, shocked, since we got reminded of a certain _Iron Heart_ that wasn't present for so many years. LOL" Yet again, Izuki replied with a long response.

"But as soon as he tried harmonica, he almost got hospitalized. I mean, his lungs were weak. So as soon as he recovered, Junpei went like, 'Youhei, what if you try piano instead? It is still playing music, and you can do your best at it and show people you aren't just some sickly child. How about it?' And the child was like, he smiled like a shining sun and guess who became the piano teacher-- it was no other than Midorima Shintarou! LOL~" Izuki replied once more.

"Wow... you're telling me all this... it looks like you're also doting on Youhei though. But it's like... I may have been away, but Youhei already got some influence from me," Kiyoshi replied after reading the lengthy narratives of Izuki.

"Of course we'd all dote on him! That precious child must be protected at all costs!!" Izuki exclaimed in their chat. But he swiftly wrote something that left Kiyoshi silent:

"How about you come home to Japan?"

Kiyoshi didn't know what to reply.

He ended up closing his web browser and left Izuki unanswered that day.

But four years later, he is actually coming back to Japan, due to Izuki's persistence... and midway, Kuroko's sharp frankness that could kill even an elephant.

 

* * *

 

"That _daaho_ , it's already 3:45, why haven't their plane landed yet?" Junpei complained.

"Well, it is called _estimated time of arrival_ for a reason," Izuki snarkily chided.

And as the two started bickering, the rest of the crowd, separated in groups, was also growing impatient despite the excitement.

Starting with Izuki, Hyuuga Junpei, and Hyuuga Riko on one side, a loud combination, with the exception of the couple's son, Youhei, quietly standing on the side and listening to his father bicker with his former teammate while his mother sometimes hitting his father when they get too noisy. Can't blame her, she's a strong empowered woman.

Kuroko, still with his poor stamina, started to get tired with all the standing. Well it would have been fine if the airport at least had chairs to use for waiting people. Well it was coupled with dealing with Kagami's impatience that resembled that of a young child's, casually saying "I can't wait to see Kiyoshi-senpai" with eager eyes to Kuroko almost every minute.

Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda were talking to themselves, well it was because they rarely meet these days due to their jobs and families. Meeting up sure is a rare opportunity.

Then there's Mitobe and Koganei, chatting. Or should we say, Koganei doing all the talking and Mitobe listening. Should we sign up for Koganei's psychic powers or nah? Then there's Tsuchida with his wife, joining their conversation.

Among the crowd were some freshmen members during the time Hyuuga and others were third years, in a group of their own: Tsukiyama, a tall glasses wearing blonde guy who was a Center; Fujiyama, a black-haired timid guy with freckles on his face, who became a Small Forward; Yamagawa, a tall, stoic, black-haired guy who was highly similar in talent to those who are from Teikou, who eventually became a Point Guard; Himura, a short but underestimated shooter who wasn't assign any role, but could have been a Point Guard with all the animalistic reflexes and kinesthetic talent that he's got; Nanashima, another stoic, black haired talented guy who would sometimes be troublesome with his obsession with basketball, and a good shooting guard; and Hanasuzu, a cheerful guy with a large build, which is something you cannot expect, who became Seirin's "Number 1 Guy I want to marry" in a survey done by the newspaper club, and was a power forward. They didn't personally know Kiyoshi, but well, they wanted to meet the basketball club's founder, so there's no issue with that.

But a group of men and women in their 40s... they look like some neighborhood association.

Roughly 15 minutes later, a plane was heard landing in the airport, and a voice was heard in the airport's paging system: "Announcing the arrival of Flight KK1011 from San Francisco to Tokyo."

The impatience wore off and excitement among those present overtook.

**Author's Note:**

> **Explanation: Hyuuga: 日向 - 日 = sun; Youhei: 陽平 | taiyou (sun): 太陽 ||| the 平 (hei) comes from both Junpei (順平) and Teppei (鉄平). And yes, Hinata Shouyou is written 日向翔陽, and if you put it beside Youhei's full name 日向陽平 you will see that their names differed by only a single Kanji. I just noticed this coincidence midway, sorry for inserting it here. Tehehe~
> 
> Hello and thank you for reading it up to this point! I did not expect I'd be able to write an introductory chapter that long, but never progress at all with the story. Well, at least, I gave the background, so that's already good, isn't it?
> 
> And btw those new members from Seirin... it's obvious from what other animes were they present, but what's left for you to figure out is how I came up with those names lololol~
> 
> ConCrits appreciated, since I need that to grow as a writer. Tehepero~


End file.
